


Wank Fodder

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius never swallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wank Fodder

Sirius never swallows. Not since the first time, when he'd nearly sicked up on Remus's shoes. Never swallows and never pays attention. Cheeks hollowing around Remus's dick, he doesn't hear Remus's whispered "close", or the "fuck...gonna..." that follows, though it's loud enough to attract the attention of a nearby painting.

Too late, Remus jerks Sirius's head back, watches entranced as jizz spatters Sirius's cheek, his lip, drips off his chin. Sirius's mouth is open in surprise, and as Remus sinks back against the wall with a breathless "sorry", he knows he'll be wanking to this moment for years to come.


End file.
